The Brunch Bunch
by autumnchanges
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Neville are serving detention. They must all get along to be released. Insired by The Breakfast Club WARNING: SLASH! HPDM


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Sadly, I am not a very rich British women. Oh Bollocks! I also don't have anything to do with The Breakfast Club... in case you didn't know.**

**Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Neville are serving detention. They must all get along to be released.**

**AN: So... I got inspired by The Breakfast Club... /breaks out into song/ DON'T YOU... FORGET ABOUT ME! DON'T DON'T DON'T... DON'T YOU... FORGET ABOUT ME! LEAVE ME LEAVE ME... A REVIEW... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... YES YES YES... I'M TALKING TO YOU... ALL ALL ALL... ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE REVIEW... THANK THANK THANK THANK... THANK YOU/end song/ Um... yeah... well I think you get the picture.**

**AN # 2: Also... I know they are very OOC... it was just a little idea that popped into my brain.**

**The Brunch Bunch**

"Good morning," greeted Snape, glaring.

The five students sitting at the tables before him simply stared. A brunette with messy, black hair and crooked glasses sat at the first table next to a pretty girl with very curly hair. Behind them sat an annoyed looking blond boy. His long arms were crossed and his feet were propped up on the table. A very scared looking, plump boy sat at the table next to the blond. His face was scrunched and he looked like he was trying hard to concentrate. Behind him was an odd girl with chestnut hair. She was silently gazing at the ceiling, counting spiders.

"You will be serving your detention here," Snape ordered. "You will not leave this room and you will all get along. You will be able to leave once you all have become friends."

Snape smirked at this and opened the door.

"Good luck," he snarled, slamming it.

"Great!" Draco exclaimed, slamming his head on the hard tabletop.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry ordered loudly.

"Harry, please don't start something," Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, be quiet you damn mudblood!" Draco shouted.

"H-hey!" croaked Neville. "L-leave Hermione a-alone!"

"What's it to you, Longbottom?" Draco asked.

Draco stood and walked over to the other boy's table.

"N-never m-mind," Neville stuttered, cowering.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, standing. "Stop it!"

"Gods, Potter," Draco drawled. "You're ruining my fun."

"There are thirty-two spiders on the ceiling," Luna said softly.

Everyone turned to look at the girl.

"What?" they asked.

"There are thirty-two spiders crawling on the ceiling," she repeated, still looking up.

Draco shook his head and laughed.

"What in the hell is she babbling about?"

"Well, there are obviously thirty-two spiders on the ceiling," Hermione informed him.

Draco looked up and squeaked.

"They're everywhere!" Draco screeched, running back to his table.

"Is poor little Malfoy scared?" Harry teased, laughing.

"Potter!" Draco shouted. "I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Didn't you hear Snape?"

"Yeah," Hermione piped up. "He said that we have to become friends to leave."

"That's ridiculous," Harry retorted. " He can't expect us to become friends with Malfoy!"

Harry walked toward the door but was knocked down when he had walked within two feet of it.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Snape must've charmed it," Hermione explained

"So, we're stuck here?" Draco asked.

"It seems so," Hermione replied.

"We have to figure out a way to get out of here," Harry said, sitting back down beside Hermione.

"The only idea that I have is to try and get along," Hermione suggested.

"That's never going to happen," Harry replied, crossing his arms.

"Never," Draco agreed.

"Now there are thirty-one," Luna whispered.

Draco rose an eyebrow and turned to the girl.

"Did you miscount?"

"No, that large one just ate that small one."

"What?" Draco asked with fear in his voice.

"They won't hurt you," Luna said, looking at the blond. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not bloody afraid!" Draco shouted.

"C-can you st-stop y-yelling?" Neville asked timidly.

"C-can y-you t-t-talk?" Draco teased.

Neville blushed and looked down, ashamed.

"He's just nervous," Hermione supplied. "Just let him be."

"Whatever," Draco relented, annoyed.

Everyone sat in silence for while, gazing around the room.

"This is going to be a long day," Draco drawled, leaning on Neville's table.

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"A _long_ day," Hermione agreed.

"So," Draco started. "What did Ms. Perfect do to get detention?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Draco strode up to Hermione's table and placed both of his palms on the surface before him.

"Come on," Draco said sweetly. "What did you do?"

He leaned in closer to the girl and gave her a sexy smile.

"I," Hermione started, unable to speak.

"You?" Draco asked, holding her chin.

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes like she was in a trance. She couldn't blink.

"I plagiarized my potions essay."

Draco smirked and let go of Hermione.

"Ms. Perfect cheated?" Draco asked, sounding impressed.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked at Draco in horror. She gazed around confused and then buried her head in her arms.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I had so much to do and I just couldn't do it anymore. It was past midnight and my essay was due the next day and I just thought that if I just did it once that it wouldn't hurt..."

Hermione started crying and buried her head in her arms again.

"It's all right, Hermione," Harry comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I was almost expelled! I can't believe that Dumbledore didn't..."

Harry rubbed Hermione's back, trying to comfort her. Hermione slowly calmed down and sat upright in her chair.

"What did you do to get in here?" Hermione asked, rubbing her nose.

Draco's cheeks flushed and he turned away quickly.

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling. "What did you do, Malfoy?"

"I was caught by Snape," Draco replied staring at his shoes.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, Malfoy! What were you doing?"

"I was releasing some tension."

Harry laughed and Hermione stared at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I had developed a problem and I went to the bathroom to release the tension..." Draco replied, hoping she'd get the point.

"Release the tension?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"I got a humongous boner and I was forced to wank in the bathroom!"

Hermione and everyone else started laughing. Tears came to Harry's eyes and he held his stomach.

"Oh," Harry gasped. "That was priceless!"

He lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

"Get up, Potter! It's not that funny!"

"Yes," Harry replied, standing. "It was!"

"Well," Draco huffed. "What did you do to get in here?"

"I skipped Potions on Monday."

"I told you not to!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I had an awful night," Harry explained slowly. "I had another nightmare..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It's all right. It's just hard sometimes."

"Maybe we should each tell something about ourselves," Hermione suggested.

"Fine," Draco ordered. "You go first."

"Well," Hermione said, thinking. "I like crossword puzzles."

"Crossword puzzles?" Draco questioned.

"You have a set of questions and you have to try and answer each of them so they fit together in the puzzle and..."

"Sounds interesting," Draco interrupted. "What about you, Potter?"

"I don't have anything," Harry responded, blushing.

"The great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, doesn't have anything?" Draco questioned.

"No."

"There must be something about you that no one knows."

Harry glanced quickly at Hermione and bit his lip.

"What is it, Potter?"

"I'm," Harry said.

"You're what?"

"I'm..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay."

"What?" Draco shouted.

"Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm gay," Harry whispered quietly.

"You don't have to make up some lame lie, Potter."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you want me to think that you are actually gay."

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"How could you possibly..."

Draco was abruptly cut off when Harry crushed his lips against the blond's. Draco's eyes widened in surprise but soon closed as Harry deepened the kiss.

Everyone stared at the two boys with their mouths agape. Luna smiled and began clapping excitedly.

Harry and Draco broke apart quickly and immediately rushed to opposite sides of the room.

"That was great!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry laughed nervously and Draco looked terrified.

"Well," Hermione said, still in shock. "It seems like you two are getting along."

Draco seemed to find his voice at that moment.

"We are not getting along!"

"We aren't?" asked Harry. "You seemed to like that, Draco."

"Do not call me by my first name, Potter!"

"But Draco is more _personal_."

"I don't want to be more _personal_ with you!"

"Having his tongue shoved down your throat seemed very personal," Luna observed.

"Well," Draco said, flustered. "What do you know?"

"I know that you aren't as tough as you make people believe."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you don't really want to become a death eater."

"Shut up!"

"I know that you wear crimson boxers."

"How did you?"

"I know that you've had a secret crush on Harry for three years."

"I have not!"

"And I know that you bought a picture of him from Colin Creevey last year."

Draco looked around the room, mortified.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Draco tried to cover up. "She's crazy!"

"Where do you keep my picture, Draco?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I don't have a picture of you!"

"In the pocket of his cloak," Luna answered.

Harry smiled and advanced on Draco.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Draco yelled, backing up against the stone wall.

"I just want to see," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. The blond quivered slightly and slowly reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small photograph and handed it to the Gryffindor.

Harry gasped and smiled at Draco.

"You really do have my picture," Harry whispered astonished.

"I told you!" Luna yelled excitedly.

Draco glared at her and then turned back to Harry.

"Is it all true?" Harry asked.

Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes and nodded.

That was all Harry needed. He pushed the boy against the wall with his body and began kissing him again.

"Well," Hermione said, turning away from the newly formed couple. "It looks like this is settled. They don't hate each other and Draco seems oblivious to anything but Harry."

"S-so, can we go?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Hermione said confidently. "I believe that we have completed our task."

She walked toward the door and easily opened it.

"After you, Neville."

"Thank y-you, Hermione."

"You're welcome."

"Your hair is very pretty today," Neville mentioned, following Hermione out of the room.

"That's really sweet. Thank you."

"W-would you l-like t-t-to..."

"Neville," Hermione broke in. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Neville smiled brightly and nodded.

"Wait," Hermione stopped, looking back into the room. "Luna, you can come out now!"

"No thank you," she replied, gazing at Harry and Draco. "I think I'll just sit here for a while and watch!"

_In the simplest terms in the most convenient definitions of what we found out. That each one of us is a geek, a savior, a weirdo, a bookworm, and a death eater._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Brunch Bunch_


End file.
